POUR UNIR NOS FORCE!
by mysSy-mel
Summary: Harry, qui ne c'était pas encore remis de la mort de Sirius, allait maintenant connaitre beaucoup de changement à l'école Poudlard. Maintnant, Dumbledore a décider que mêmem les moldus devaient y aller, pour mieux se défendre contre Lord voldemort. une hi
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE

Au Canada, des centaines de mangemorts les attaquas, tuant, détruisant tous, pour enfin trouver la perle rare, celle qui doit aider le survivant, ils veulent empêcher cela, donc le ministère de la magie prévient donc le ministre Canadiens qui la protégea et l'amena en Angleterre, près de Poudlard, L'école de sorcellerie, qui allait bientôt l'accueillir.

Harry admira encore une fois la photo de Cho Chang. Pour oublier la mort de Sirius, il s'était replier sur lui-même, ce que les Dursley, eux, en profita pour le dénigrer. Harry, n'aillant plus de défense, commença à croire tous ce qu'ils lui dirent. Il ne savait plus si il avait encore des amis, tant de fois ont lui avait traité de monstre, qu'il commença lui aussi, à croire. Hermione et Ron lui envoya des lettres, toujours aussi inquiets car il ne les répondaient pas.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, Harry se redressa, dans toute la crasse de sa chambre, les stores baissés. Ron pénétra et alla à sa rencontre. Harry le regarda faire, sans bouger.

-écoute Harry, papa m'a donné la permission que tu puisse venir chez nous! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dit? Demanda Ron.

-Si tu veux répondit simplement Harry.

Ron le regarda, il avait vraiment changer depuis la fin de l'école. Il avait encore maigris, le teint pâle par le manque de soleil, sale, comme si sa faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas doucher. SE n'était pas le Harry qui avait connus, celui qui avait toujours une flamme dans les yeux, le rieurs, celui qui était toujours là pour eux. CE n'était qu'à présent q'un corps. Il ne savait qu'une partis qui l'avais mis dans cette états était causé par la mort de Sirius, mais il n'était pas aussi abolit, aussi triste a voir, ont dirait un mort.

-Harry, mon père tit attend en bas, je vais faire tes valises.

-Ok continua celui-ci en descendant les escaliers.

Quand il mis le pied sur la dernière marche, Hermione arriva et lui sauta dessus. Harry se laissa faire, comme une poupée. Elle le serra si fort, qu'il émit une ptit grognement. Elle le lâcha enfin.

-oups désolée! S'exclama la jeune fille, cheveux en bataille, ses yeux brun pétillant, son sourire accrocher sur les lèvres.

-Non, ce n'est rien! Ajouta Harry avant de partir, laissant Hermione seule.

Ron descendit les escaliers, et arriva a la hauteur de Hermione. Il remarqua qu'aussitôt, elle avait l'air triste. Ron comprenait tous à fait, Harry, n'était plus le même. Dumbledore les avaient prévenus, mais, ils n'avaient pas fait attention, il voulait simplement revoir leurs amis qui ne leurs a pas envoyer de nouvelle de lui pendant le mois qui avaient passer. Hermione prit la cage de la chouette, qui réclama de l'attention que son maître lui n'avait pas donné. Elle le caressa longuement. Celle-ci lui pinça le doigt, preuve d'affection. Elle le rangea dans les sièges arrières, sur ses genoux. Harry, regarda la fenêtre. Oui, il n'était plus qui il était, et Ron et elle allait tous faire pour qu'il se remettre de la mort de son parrain, pour qu'il soit de nouveau heureux. Sirius ne voudrait pas que Harry soit comme sa pour lui, elle en était sur.

La voiture démarra et ils partirent, quittant ainsi les Dursley et toutes les mauvais souvenir et méchancetés qu'il lui avait fait gobé. Maintenant, l'histoire continus.

Harry voulait retrouver Lord voldemort, de tuer, comme il l'a fait avec ses parents, les vengés de se qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre planifiait aussi son plan contre Voldemort.

**Bon voici mon prologue, j'espère que vous aller aimer. Dites moi de vous commentaire!! Laisser moi des reviews!!**

-mysSymel-


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Harry débarqua de l'auto, pendant que Hermione et Ron amena ses valise. Ils étaient si déprimer de voir Harry comme sa, Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui remonter le morale.

Sa faisait près d'une semaine Qu'Harry étaient chez les weasley, qui l'avait si bien accueillit. Mais ce ne fut pas de même pour la perle rare, qui dut se cacher sans relâche contre les mangemorts, qui étaient toujours a sa poursuites. Voldemort la voulait, pourquoi, personne ne le savais. Seul Dumbledore était au courant de ses projets. Donc il l'amena aussitôt au château, où elle sera protéger, enfin ses se qu'il pensait.

est-ce que vous avez tous ce qui vous faut, misS Dufour?

Oui, oui, tous es parfait, même un peu trop, je ne mérite pas d'autant d'attention, Professeur Dumbledore. S'exclama la jeune fille, en voyant la chambre qu'ont lui avait attribuer, en attendant qu'elle aille dans le dortoir avec les autres quand ils vont venir.

OUI' vous le méritez, et j'espère que vous allez pas trop vous ennuyer, car il y aura points de distraction, enfin, pas avant de début des classes.

HooO! Sa ne me dérange point, continua celle-ci avant de prendre ses bagages et de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle alla se voir dans une glace et vit une belle jeune fille, cheveux brun droit, ses beau yeux brun foncer, dont ont voyait une étincelle des quels riait. Elle était de grandeur moyenne, ni-grosse, ni-mince. Du genre mannequin. Mais elle avait aussi une forte personnalité, un petit caractère, que tous le monde appréciait.

Lilas, déclara soudain une petite voix.

Oui? Demanda celle-ci en se retournant, et la elle se figea, c'étais pas possible, non quelle venais de découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière, mais que sa meilleure amie sois là!

Cho mais… ses pas possible…

Elle alla se jeter dans les bras de l'autre. Tous 2 partirent a rire.

FLASH BACK :

Lilas avait a peine 2 ans lorsqu'elle avait aménager a coté de la maison des Chang. Une famille accueillante et bien élever. Enfin, tous se que entre voisin aimons. Elles ont grandis ensemble, découvrant le monde de la sorcellerie peu a peu, ensemble. Mais tous belle histoire, n'es pas toujours joyeuse. Le père de Lilas, aillant eu une promotion, amena sa famille au Canada, loin de tous ceux avec qui Lilas se sentait bien.

FIN FLASH BACK

Pour Lilas, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière, revoir sa meilleures amies d'enfances et ce sentir enfin aimée.

**Bon ces tous pour ce chapitre qui est malheureusement très court! Laisser moi pleins de reviews!**

**MysSymel**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2 : et si ont parlait!**

La maison des Weasley fut bruyante, le soleil venait a peine de se lever, que ginny brisa en moins de 30 minutes d'intervalle les trois vases préféré de Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione elle, jouait au échec version sorcier avec ron, bien qu'elle n'aimait guère cette version, mais après avoir montrer a ron a jouer version moldus, elle fut si décourager qu'elle préféra a son plus grand désarrois, jouer cette version.

Sa faisait maintenant près d'une semaine et demi que Harry est arriver chez les Weasley, et pourtant, il n'est pas en meilleur état! Hermione et ron, tentèrent tous pour qu'il se confie a eux, mais rien ne fut. Alors, ils se laissèrent seul, car c'étais la meilleur solution.

-Échec! S'exclama hermione, après leurs 5e partis, gagna enfin contre ron.

mMm… peut-être, mais sa n'empêche pas que je tes battus les 4 autres match! Déclara ron, ont se gonfla son torse.

Ouais mais.. Hermione s'arrêta de parler. Ron la regarda de travers quand elle lui fit signe de se taire.

Quelques secondes plus tards, ont entendit un énorme explosion. Le toit de la maison se souleva comme par magie, et fut propulser dans le champ. Des dixaines de mangemorts arriva avec leurs balais.

Madame Weasley pris sa baguette et hurla a tous de se mettre près de la cheminer. Ginny prit un peu de poudre et hurla chemin de travers. Se fut ron et hermione, et harry arriva en retard. Il vit mr. Weasley combattre 5 mangemort, et mrs weasley les 5 autres. IL prit un peu de poudre, et disparut devant les yeux enrager des mangemorts, qui étaient venus l'apporter a voldemort.

VERS LE CHÂTEAU :

Au château, ont entendit dumbledore parler fort avec rogue. Ils avaient semblent t-ils, entendut parler que tous les continents étaient attaquer par les mangemort, les moldus, comme les sorcièrs. Il fallait agir vite. Aprs un courte consultation avec les autre directeursd'école et le ministères, tous fut du même avis, cette année, il y aurais des moldus a Poudlard.

Dumbledore et les ministres fit toutes les maison du continents, pendant que Cho et Lilas, redécouvraient, leurs amitier du temps passer.


End file.
